grease 2
by Holly1960s
Summary: 'What do you want to be when you grow up' 'A burden on society.'


**Louis's POV**

'Senior year, the home stretch,' I drawl lighting a cigarette. We make our way into the grounds of Rydell High, pushing past anyone who gets in our way.

'My old man wants me to go to junior college after grad,' Davey says.

'Nerd's junior college,' Goose jokes, blowing smoke everywhere.

'So what are you going to do Johnny?' Davey asks like an over eager lap dog, trying to get Johnny's attention.

'Sleep,' Johnny eventually replies.

'No what are you gonna be when you grow up?' Davey persists.

'A burden on society,' Goose answers for him.

We all laugh and I hear some brakes squeal, that has to be Rhonda parking up. Sure enough I look over and there's Rhonda's familiar pink car. I smile as Sharon Cooper gets out and pulls her skirt up to sit on the hood of the car. I make myself look away, I'm supposed to be playing it cool, the guy should be in control.

 **Sharon's POV**

'She's late again,' I complain looking around for Stephanie. 'Personally I think being late demonstrates terrible leadership qualities.' Rhonda rolls her eyes at me and I know I sound like my mother.

'Well I'm not waiting anymore,' I announce waving my cigarette holder around for dramatic effect.

'Here she is,' Rhonda says and Stephanie comes over and asks why we're all waiting? _The cheek, she's the one holding us up!_ I follow her in trying not to get too wound up.

'What's the new look Sharon?' Paulette asks as she admires her own reflection in her locker mirror.

'Jackie Kennedy, it only landed her a president.' Over the summer I've updated my wardrobe and cut my hair shorter, it's a shame I can't do anything with the curls though. Paulette sniffs and tells me JFK prefers the Marilyn Monroe look, in other words, her look. I ignore her, it's not like I'm seriously after anyone, unlike Paulette I have a boyfriend.

'Hi Johnny,' she says, all excited to see Johnny Nogerelli. 'I really like your hair, it's really cool.' Johnny barely cracks a smile for her, he's more interested in Stephanie.

'What's the story Steph?' he demands closing in on Steph's personal space. Stephanie lowers her voice as we all try to listen. It's common knowledge they've fallen out.

'You know the story, it's over,' she whispers, and I can see Paulette's thrilled. _She been waiting her whole life for this moment!_ Steph and Johnny have had bust ups before but this time it sounds serious.

'That's not good enough,' Johnny says to Steph and he's getting all worked up.

'Don't make a scene,' Stephanie pleads. Johnny realises everyone's listening and he backs off insisting there's no scene. Louis and Davey join us catching the end of the conversation, when they ask what the scene is Johnny loses it! He grabs Louis pushing him against a locker. _He's such a jerk, no wonder he's been dumped!_

'Hi Louis,' I say with a small smile, I don't want to give away just how happy I am to see Louis Dimucci.

'Hello to you.' He grins and kisses me so hard my head's pushed back into my locker. _I guess he's pleased to see me too._ Meanwhile I can hear Goose teasing Rhonda about her twin obsessions; National Bandstand and her nose, it is kinda big.

'You might turn up on National Bandstand but your beak will still be turning down,' he says laughing. Louis and Davey join in, and I playfully slap Louis telling him not to be mean but I don't really care. If Rhonda wants to let her boyfriend make her the butt of everyone's jokes that's her lookout.

'That's it the nose goes,' Rhonda says after the T birds have walked off.

'I wouldn't fool around with mother nature if I were you,' Paulette says.

'You've fooled around with everyone else Paulette,' I quip getting my own back after she tried to put down my new look. She scowls at me but she has no come back, she isn't very smart.

 **Davey's POV**

We make our way to class, I think we all feel sorta awkward after witnessing Johnny's fight with Steph but none of us mention it. Johnny might be short but he has aggression on his side. I see Eugene directing some nerd to one of our lockers. What the hell! We move in to confront him.

'I was just putting some things in my locker,' the nerd says. He has a funny voice, sounds English or something. We set him straight, these lockers are T bird property. Goose shoves him towards an empty locker and we all jeer. Johnny's cheered up now, he loves throwing his weight about.

I follow Dimucci into our homeroom, we have Mr Spears. Dimucci takes a seat behind Sharon, tapping her on the shoulder as he sits down. She instantly turns her attention to him, and I barely get a look in. I'm kinda surprised she hasn't saved him a seat next to her but I guess she likes playing hard to get. Girls like her always do.

I look at Jessie, who's sat next to Sharon with her head resting on the desk. She looks asleep. I suddenly have an idea spotting the lab rats at the back of class. I open a cage and take one out, passing it to Dimucci who sees what I'm thinking. He leans around Sharon and puts the rat on the desk scooting it towards Jessie. Sensing something's up Jessie opens her eyes and screams. Everyone's laughing and Sharon turns to Dimucci and kisses him, right under Spear's nose! _Totally eww!_


End file.
